Semiconductor based devices including a number of semiconductor dies can be used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. Various semiconductor die assemblies comprise stacked die packages. A stacked die package can refer to multiple semiconductor dies stacked (e.g., vertically) in a single package. The dies in such stacked packages can be interconnected by electrically coupling bond pads of the individual dies with bond pads of adjacent dies using through-silicon vias (TSVs), for example.